


囚途

by Fox004



Series: CW囚途 [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: CW, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox004/pseuds/Fox004
Summary: ——那双原本因注射病毒象征着危险的红瞳里染上了情色，眼角泛红，金色发丝被汗水打湿黏在额角。
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: CW囚途 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588165
Kudos: 8





	囚途

**Author's Note:**

> 非常ooc  
> r18  
> 监禁.道具.病娇卡.威被改造成双性.被弄瞎.  
> 怀孕威.  
> dirty talk.  
> 私设威比卡矮  
> 对不起但我就是突然想看威叔被x了_(:з」∠)_  
> 有雷慎入.  
> 非常雷！  
> 非常非常非常雷！  
> 三观不正慎.  
> 更新随缘慎.  
> 非要加个时间线那就是洋馆事件Wesker还没来得及挂就被Chris救了，还只是普通人...。  
> 搞色情可真美妙.

*  
“哈....哈啊”空旷的地下室里，赤裸的金发男人被手铐反绑住双手，双腿被绳索系住脚踝分开绑在两旁的栏杆上，摆成一个羞耻的姿势。他的臀部贴着冰冷的地面，凹凸不平的石砖地面在上面留下了道道红痕，身下石砖被从后穴里不断溢出的肠液濡湿了一片，显现出再深沉不过的黑色，却传达了情欲。  
【...C...Chris那个混球对我做了什么啊......】Wesker迷迷糊糊地想，蒙住双眼的黑布早已被不断溢出的生理性泪水浸湿，黏在脸上。他指的当然不是Chris这个曾经的部下兼最大的对手把他绑来这里或者这段时间自己被干了个遍又或者Chris在他耳边轻声哈气时的dirty talk。比方说“Wesker...我以前怎么不知道你这么淫荡呢...”又或者“Cap，被男人干的滋味不错吧...？哈？”再不然就是“宝贝，你可真骚。”  
有什么不对劲的地方。  
似乎除了那些被不停操干、后穴被对方巨大的阳具完全撑满连臀缝间皱壁都被填满、即使不停求饶也无济于事的记忆，抑或是眼前永无止境的黑暗之外，还有的日子里冰冷的药液从静脉缓缓侵入了心脏，闪着寒光的手术刀打开腹腔，止血钳夹住血管....但他清醒过来时身上除了过激性爱留下的痕迹之外，没有任何伤。  
以及，一下以冷静自持为特点并以此为傲的Wesker能保持清醒的时间越来越少了。  
这让即使被黑化的部下囚禁、当做性爱玩具一样却仍在找机会逃离的Wesker有些恐慌。  
像是生命在不知不觉中被偷走了而你甚至都不记得自己丢失了什么。  
——连丢失了什么都不记得怎么能叫丢失呢...？  
似乎越来越沉溺于情欲了。就好像现在，他不住磨蹭着勉强能互相接触的大腿想要被抚慰，他幻想着Chris在搞自己，对方狠狠的一记顶弄让他爽地叫出了声。半透明的肠液从股间不断沿着大腿滑落，在腿上留下一道泛着光的细线。然而并没有。Chris不在这里。而他现在因为双手被绑连自慰都做不到。  
Wesker迷惘起来，他是不是真的喜欢上被男人操干的感觉了？  
——但要让他一辈子当被白嫖的bitch他可不干。  
短暂的清醒之后又是一段模糊和昏沉。他眨眨眼睛，即使地下室里有微弱光线透蒙眼黑布能进入角膜折射到视网膜上他也早已看不见了——Chris用烧红的毛衣针（大概是问jill要的。）直接戳进他的眼睛，他瞎了。  
然后Chris笑着说：“你是我的东西..我会把你照顾得很好，你不会需要用到眼睛。而且这样...你就不会想着逃跑了。”那一刻即使骤然降临的黑暗和剧痛吸引了惨叫出声的Wesker绝大多数注意力，他还是很想一拳打在这个曾经部下的脸上。把那张俊脸打烂。虽然日后Chris出色的证明了他自己的话。  
但如果Chris认为这样Wesker就不会逃跑了，那他就大错特错了。  
Wesker自信地笑了。

*  
“才一天不见，就这么想我？”Chris熟悉的声音响起，后穴被对方塞入了半截手指搅弄着，肠液溢出，发出“咕叽”的水声，在空旷室内显得那样淫荡。  
“你都湿透了。”他在Wesker耳畔哈气。  
的确，随着Chris手指的进入，不断有更多的肠液从穴道里溢出，入口处泥泞不堪，有一点儿穴肉被带了出来，泛着熟透的深红，淫靡至极的颜色。  
Wesker从来不知道自己居然这么淫荡。以及一个男人居然可以出这么多水。  
不...对。不..应该..是这样的。  
Chris将整根手指塞了进来，算不上长的指甲在里面摩擦着内壁，内壁上凸起的小点被用力刮擦着，又疼又痒。  
Wesker不舒服地扭了扭腰。  
Chris啧啧叹道：“里面好湿啊..看来不用做扩张你也能吃下去了....”  
他抽出了手指，双手用力抵着Wesker的腰，正好堵住两边各一个的腰窝。  
“唔啊...痒..哈....”失去视力的人其它方面的感官会得到相应提升，触觉自然也是。再加上被碰到了敏感点，Wesker开始小幅度地挣扎起来，想脱离Chris的钳制。  
接着什么滚烫的东西抵上臀部。Wesker眯眼笑起来：“你这么快就硬了？”  
“你说呢？一看到你的脸我就恨不得把你操死在床上。”Chris一把扯下蒙住Wesker双眼的布条。  
那双原本因注射病毒象征着危险的红瞳里染上了情色，眼角泛红，金色发丝被汗水打湿黏在额角。  
确实，从前Wesker还是Alpha小队队长时偶然看到对方墨镜下过于清秀的脸就让他怦然心动，欲望也随之悄然抬头。只是那冰冷的眼神太过冷漠。而如今，这个在他独自一人时常出现在他春梦里的男人只能雌伏于自己身下，没有焦距的双眼更是让他满意，还有那些小小的改造.....都让这具躯壳变的更美妙。  
“我进来了。”  
“唔啊啊啊啊啊...”Wesker发出一阵介于疼痛和舒适之间的呻吟，尾音上扬，听的Chris瞳孔紧缩，不禁加大了力度。一个挺进，他的阳具触到了他们做爱时千百次都会碰到的敏感点，Wesker的敏感点。不是很浅，却恰好和Chris契合，仿佛他们生来就该是一对。  
Chris这样想。  
然后他笑着摇头——怎么可能呢。Wesker可是恨不得要杀了他啊。他那样精致的利己主义者本不该沦落到如此地步。  
当年在Alpha小队，队员们都知道Wesker一旦笑得眉眼弯弯，保证没有什么好事，比方说Chris又要被扣工资了。  
然而现在Wesker经常笑。尤其是在做爱的时候。

*  
“呜....轻...哈啊...轻点...嗯....”Chris揽着Wesker的后腰，将对方固定在自己身前。性器长驱直入，破开层层肉刃，完全没有做过润滑或者扩张的干涩后穴直接被磨出了血。  
但很快血液和溢出的肠液作了极完美的润滑剂，Chris开始不断顶弄Wesker，作一次又一次的冲刺。  
Wesker觉得自己像是一条小船，在风雨无定的海面上不停摇晃，头晕到快要爆炸下面却又疼又爽。  
“呜...疼......轻点..好不好....”他垂下纤长如天鹅般的脖颈讨好似的靠近Chris，空洞却漂亮的眼里泛着点点泪光，反射着微弱光线有若血色星河。  
Chris爱死他的眼睛了。尤其是这种时候。  
于是他凑近对方的脸吻了吻他的盲眼，吻走对方抑制不住的泪水。然后他温柔地说：“马上就不疼了。”身下却加大了抽插的力度，像一台不知疲倦的马达不断运作、驰骋。  
——你逃不掉的。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”疼痛压过了快感，空旷室内男人的惨叫声和不时传出的淫靡水声搅拌在一起，混成了一页再好不过的乐章。  
高潮的时候，Chris射在了里面，不顾身下已是面色潮红的男人苦苦哀求，恶意堵住了出口。滚烫的液体注入穴道，小腹被撑的挺了起来，像是孕育着生命。  
“Cap，你看起来像个女人，”Chris嘴角扬起愉悦的弧度“怀孕的那种。”  
“闭...哈啊...闭嘴!”被后入的耻感、身体里流动着的滚烫液体，再加上Chris的dirty talk，让Wesker双眼充血，恢复了狠戾的表情。但Chris接下来一记狠狠的冲撞反让他自己闭了嘴，尖叫地像只牡猫。  
——被拔掉尖利牙齿和爪子的牡猫。即使反抗也无济于事。  
“别扭了..Cap...你这样...真的会让我忍不住把你操怀孕的啊。”  
“唔啊啊..别..别说了..”Wesker的胃部一阵翻腾，他被刺激到了。  
但他看不见Chris的表情。所以他不知道Chris这句话有多认真。

*  
Wesker真的怀孕了。  
他不知道Chris对他做了什么，但他知道自己的腹腔里孕育着生命，在一个本不该出现在男人身上的器官里。  
薄薄的皮肤和极少量的一层脂肪下面裹着一个小生命，还只是小小的肉球，却已经有了呼吸的起伏。  
Chris摸着他日益鼓胀的小腹扯开一个微笑说：“Cap，我真的让你怀孕了哦。”  
“...唔嗯....滚啊...离我...远点...”  
漫长的孕期中Wesker经常会孕吐，一手扶着肚子一手撑着水池边缘干呕。这时Chris的手指会抚上他的背部，沿着脊椎骨一个骨节一个骨节往下摸索，似情人间再亲密不过的嬉戏却让Wesker觉得有条毒蛇缠绕在自己背上，嘶嘶吐着血红色蛇信让人不寒而栗。于是他拍开Chris的手，Chris不怒反笑：“Cap，把这个孩子生下来吧。这个——我们的孩子。”  
Wesker无法想象那样的场景，胃里又是一阵翻腾，他垂下修长脖颈似垂死天鹅：“我有权拒绝吗。”不是问句而是陈述句，他知道的，自己没有选择。  
“那可由不得你。”  
对啊，他没得选。  
——但，不会让你如愿的啊。

时日渐长，Wesker越来越消瘦，只是小腹日益鼓胀，圆滚滚地挺在那，可怜又可爱。  
Chris微蹲下身，轻轻按压了几下，却被孩子踢了一脚。他有些兴奋地叫起来：“他踢我了他踢我了...!”  
Wesker面无表情：“你又知道是‘他’不是‘她’了?”  
“... ...那不重要...”Chris蔫了一会又兴奋起来，“我想给他取个名字!呃....如果是个男孩就叫Jack，女孩就叫sherry，怎么样?!”  
“好啊。”Wesker垂下眼帘，轻声应道，强忍着身体变化带来的不适。  
胸前棉质衬衫被泅湿了一片，乳白色的，还泛着淡淡的奶香。他忍不住呻吟出声：“嗯....”  
Chris掀开他的衣服，抚弄着他的乳尖：“原来男人真的可以产乳啊。你的身体还真是让人惊喜...”  
“呜...”Wesker眨了眨眼睛，小声呜咽着：“你到底...到底做了什么啊...”不行了....哈啊....Chris一碰他他就湿——不管上面还是下面。  
“哈...?这还用问吗...Chris恶意揪住对方的乳尖向外拉扯，“Cap...我在进警队前也是选修过生物学的哦...?”  
“唔嗯!...就算是这样..你也...不可能做到让男人怀孕吧...?”Wesker被刺激的耳廓通红，盲眼里盈满泪光，他看起来似乎是马上就要哭出来了。  
“...这就要问你自己了....”Chris凑近他耳边，笑道：“说实话我也没想到...”  
——“看来Cap你的身体天生就该用来耽于情欲、承受欢愉啊。”  
说着，他拉着Wesker的手摸向对方身下两片泛着熟透果实般糜乱红色的花唇，向更深处探索。  
“唔!别..别碰那里.....!”Wesker触电般地想缩回自己的手。  
“要碰。”然而Chris用力握住了他的手腕，牵起他的手指捅进甬道里。  
“呜...”  
“呐...这里的尽头里面就是我们的孩子哦，”Chris不紧不慢地说着，“只是...我不太明白...”  
“为什么Cap你怀孕里面还能这么紧....?”黑发黑眼的男人微笑着说道。  
“哈...有种...你自己试试看啊....?”红色双瞳的男人俯身向后仰，笑道。  
“噢，那还是算了吧，”Cheis揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“你来生就好了。”  
“那就别老说这么多屁话。”  
“噢，Cap，那可不行，”Chris抬起眼前人的下颚，道“毕竟......”  
这句话他没有再说下去。  
他们都知道。

*  
TBC.


End file.
